A Hetalia Christmas!
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: Poland decides to host a Christmas party. Will it end up in disaster with the nations all put in ONE PLACE? Somewhat includes Hetalia pairings! :D
1. Chapter 1: Poland's Invitation

**A Hetalia Christmas!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>It was snowing lightly outside where it fell onto the already white blanket spread across the ground. It was a perfect day for Poland to choose for the nations to come over to his place. He was setting up for all the countries to come. He had just finished setting up the tall, green Christmas tree. It was sparkling brightly with the colourful rope of lights and tinsel, the sparkly gold, red, and green ornament balls, and the shiny gold star at the top.<p>

"It looks perfect!" Poland said pleased as he stepped back to admire his work. He took a deep sigh out with a smile. His work was finished and he could relax on the couch after a long couple hours of setting up everything to be perfect. "The only thing to worry about now is if the nations get along at the party…"

"Everyone, please stop what you're doing and listen up! I have something to tell you all!" Germany said at yet another World Conference Meeting.

The nations stopped, from pouring tea, bickering, eating, thanking the maids, and looked at Germany.

"Hey dude! I'm the hero; I should be doing this type of stuff!" America complained and stood up beside Germany. Germany did a nervous sigh and sat down. "Okay! Dudes and dudettes, Poland's invited us to his Christmas party at his place tonight and he said that he wants everyone to make it if they can!"

Murmurs and whispers between the nations filled the room. "So," America continued, "if you guys can, come to the party! It'll be awesome!"

"Not as awesome as me," Prussia said with his red eyes and white hair standing out as many people aren't albinos. He had a thumb pointing to himself with a smirk on his face he chuckled.

"Prussia! Just sit down!" Hungary she said scolding him.

"Uh, ahem, y-yes Hungary…" He sat down, following her demand.

"This sounds like fun! Brother, can I go?" The little boy dressed like a sailor asked Britain.

"Sure… Why are you here anyway, Sealand?" Britain said with his thick eyebrows pointing down as he got angered.

"'Cause I'm a nation but you guys don't know it yet! You will think of me as a country someday!" Sealand said standing up confidently. He was very small; he was shorter than some 11 year olds.

"Whatever…" Sealand sat down blushing of embarrassment. Everyone started talking to each other about Poland's party.

"So, Russia," Belarus called to her crush that she was creepily in love with. "Are you going to Poland's party?"

"Um… no…" Russia said lying horribly in front of the person he feared the most. If _Russia_ is scared of Belarus then you know she's the greatest nightmare.

"Well then, since you are coming I shall go, too." Belarus walked past Russia and to the door. Russia felt a shiver go down his back.

"Death just passed me by… Now I believe in that superstition."

"So Brother, you're going to Poland's party? That's wonderful! I will see you there then!" Ukraine said to her brother after she walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Ukraine!" Ukraine and Russia waved "bye" to each other and Ukraine walked away. _Why can't every sister be like Ukraine?_ Russia thought thinking of how Belarus sounded like she wanted to kill him but loves him which is both terrifying to him.

"So Poland is having a Christmas party, huh?" Portugal said sitting beside Britain and Japan.

"Yeah… I hope he has some tea," Britain said.

"I hope some Japanese tea as werru," Japan pointed out with his accent.

"I just hope Spain doesn't come…" Portugal said having the memories of her brother that she's had a long sibling rivalry with.

"Sadry, I think he wirru."

"Awe jeez…"

"Perk up, Portugal! C'mon, I bet it can't be _that_ bad," said Britain.

"What about France?" Portugal asked.

"Uh…" He sighed. "I have no clue what I'll do with him. He's France." He took a sip of the small cup in his hand. "Speaking of him… Where is he?" Britain got up and started to look around the room.

Portugal walked up to Netherland who was not too far from where she was sitting. Japan was sitting alone after two of his friends left him. He sighed.

"Japan! Look, it's Taiwan!" China called to his little brother.

"Oh, hi Taiwan!"

"Hello…" She said looking down out of respect and shyness.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, well, all of us together. I've seen Japan a lot ever since we decided to form an alliance," China explained to Taiwan.

"Oh I see China," Taiwan said. It seemed like Taiwan wasn't interested to what her "teacher" was saying but tried to look like she was as hard as she could.

"Are you going to Porand's party?" Japan asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I am."

"Would you like to come with us?" China asked.

"Okay… sure, I will come with you two."

"Okay so it is settled. See you guys tonight!"

"Hai. See you tonight, China," Japan said with a wave. He said good-bye to Taiwan and they all walked to different parts of the room.

In one side of the room Liechtenstein was talking to Switzerland about Poland's party.

"Big Brother? Can I come to Poland's party with you tonight?" The little blond girl asked the similar looking boy.

"Um, okay but, you can't get out of my sight, you got that?" Switzerland said.

"Yes, Big Brother."

"They will recognize me… They will—OOPS! I'm so sorry," Sealand said his face turning red yet, embarrassing himself once again.

"Oh, it's okay," Liechtenstein said forgivingly with a smile.

"Um, are you going to Poland's party?"

"Yes. Big Brother let me."

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you there!" Sealand said with a smile.

"Okay um…"

"It's Sealand."

"Oh okay then, see you tonight Sealand!" They ended the conversation with a wave and Sealand walked away. Switzerland had a stern but worried look on his face. "It's nothing Big Brother. He didn't mean to hurt me."

"Fine."

The Three Baltic States stay at a part of the room where Russia _wasn't_. They hurt from shaking of fear so much and they were glad to get a break from the tall scarf-wearing man.

"Oh… I hope that we don't have to stay with Russia during Poland's party…" Latvia said nervously.

"Well, I want to go see my old partner again but I don't want Russia to ruin it…" Lithuania said looking down.

"Well, who knows what he'll do to us! But then again, if Belarus is going then Belarus will try to take as much time as possible to be with him," Estonia said trying to mention a positive.

"Belarus…" Lithuania said with a secret smile.

"Maybe, I'll just stay with Sealand for the party to keep my mind off of it," Latvia said.

"Spain, will you be going to Poland's party?" Romano asked his cose friend.

"Yeah, I will."

"Brother?" Romano said looking at Italy who was sing to himself.

"Maru kaite chik-Huh?"

"Will you being going to Poland's party, too?"

"Yes, I will! I'm so excited for it!" He said with his clueless looking smile.

"Then we'll see you at the party Italy, bye!" Spain said walking away with Romano. Italy smiled picturing all the nations getting along at the Christmas party.

The room was filled with chatters about Poland's party while Poland sat on his couch relaxing, thinking of his party with a smile on his face as he looked at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I tried to work some of my favourite pairing with some of the reccomended pairings given to me. I wanted a Christmas fanfic of Hetalia because it just works all together. It's going to be A LOT of dialogue with all the countries that I mentioned but... not everything is easy I guess. Please review so I can improve for the next chapter! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Party!

I'm SOOOOO sorry this update is so late! I tries to get it done before the Christmas break but I was so busy with school and stuff. So anyway, here's the second chapter you guys have been waiting for!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers

* * *

><p>Everyone was already at Poland's house. He had to prepare for any problems that could occur between the nations. He had to know how to solve it too. He wanted all the nations to get along. That was the whole point of this Christmas party and it would be a waste if it didn't work! He knew that it probably wouldn't so he didn't get his hopes up too high.<p>

Chatters filled Poland's house as everyone talked/bickered with each other. Poland smiled to himself. He was proud with what he did. He _actually_ got all the nations together and it's been almost 2 hours without a huge fight breaking out.

"What are you smiling about, Poland?" Lithuania said.

"Lithuania! Oh! Is Russia anywhere near? Prussia? Austria?" Poland said looking around nervously.

"Nope! I checked before I came over… Especially Russia." Lithuania shivered at the thought of Russia.

"Phew! Good. So, do you like my Christmas party so far?"

"Yeah! It's awesome! And, no one has gotten into bickering that's gotten out of hand," Lithuania said with a smile.

"Yeah… That's what shocks me the most and it probably won't be like that for long either." Poland looked down.

"Don't worry! Well, I gotta go. See ya around!" Lithuania waved at his friend while he walked away. Poland waved back with a smile._ I wonder how all the other nations are doing…_

"Will you shut up with how 'beautiful' the tree is?" Britain said agitated with France.

"Why? It _is_ beautiful!" France said back.

"I know, and you told me that A THOUSAND TIMES! SHUT. UP!"

"NON!"

"YES!"

"I can't compliment this tree a thousand times?" _Maybe to annoy you too,_ France thought to himself.

"No!"

"Well, I'm more beautiful then you so I should be able to."

"You won't be beautiful after I'm finished with you!"

"Hey Portugal," Netherland said to Portugal as he walked up beside her to get some finger foods.

"Hey, Netherland!" Portugal greeted. "The party's pretty cool so far."

"I have to agree. I've seen some bickering but not too much. Poland was smart to do this Christmas thing."

"Yeah, he was." They stayed at the table eating their food until someone interrupted their peaceful eating.

"Lil' sis!" Spain said calling to Portugal.

"Jeez… What does _he_ want?" Portugal mumbled to herself.

"Spain…" Netherland said scowling.

"How you likin' the party?" Spain asked Portugal.

"Actually, just fine." Portugal smiled. "Until you came." She scowled as well to Spain.

"Awe c'mon, Portugal!" Spain looked at Netherland. "Hi, Netherland."

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Don't start, Spain!" Portugal yelled dropping her plate of food on the table and picking up Spain by the shirt.

"WHAA! HELP! ROMANO, HEEEEELLLPP!" Spain cried in fear. Romano appeared in a flash.

"Oh no! Spain! Let go, Portugal! Please!" Romano pleaded.

"You wanna _make_ me?" Portugal asked menacingly.

"WHA! SPAIN, I'M SOOORRRRY!" Romano called as he ran away.

"Heh, shouldn't underestimate your sister's strength, huh?" Netherland said to Spain who was still in the air. Spain scowled at Netherland. Portugal smile a little at his comment.

"Even at a party I'm trying to enjoy you ruin it," Portugal said. "Why can't you leave me alone!"

"Well, you're my sister. That's my job?" Spain said raising his shoulders. Portugal lowered Spain but didn't let go of his shirt.

"Then my job is to do this." Portugal hit Spain in the head with a fist.

"OW!"

"Heh heh." Portugal continued hitting Spain while Netherland started laughing because of how amused he was at Spain's pain.

"Do you have anywhere _better_?" Austria asked fiercely.

"No! Or else I wouldn't have been here with you unawesome losers!" Prussia protested.

"_Excuse_ me?" Hungary said with a purple aura around her.

"Uh…" _Be strong, Prussia! She's just a girl! What can she do to me with all my awesomeness?_ Prussia thought to himself. "I said that you guys are losers! And, unawesome ones at that!" He said more confident after the mental pep talk he gave to himself.

You could almost _see_ the smoke burst out of her ears. "_WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?_" Hungary said edging forward to Prussia. _Oh crap… I guess just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't do anything horrible to me…_

Hungary gripped her big frying pan and started whamming Prussia in the head.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Prussia yelled.

"Heh heh heh heh…"

"Russia," Belarus said in a creepy voice.

"Uh, yes Belarus?" Russia said scared to say something wrong just to make Belarus cut his head off.

"Isn't this nice? Just you and me on Christmas."

"But Belarus, we are not alone. Ukraine just went to get something to drink. She will be back soon."

Belarus clenched her teeth trying to keep her anger to a minimum. "No, she _won't_. Ukraine won't be back for a while…" she said through an evil smile. "I'll be right back, Russia!" Belarus walked off through a crowd and she disappeared.

Russia did a sigh of relief. "Phew! I thought she would never leave me…" Russia looked side to side to see if Belarus would pop up any minute even though she just left. No sign of her. Russia started to run away to find his 'Soviet Union.'

Meanwhile…

"Sealand! I thought I would never find you!" Latvia said overjoyed.

"Latvia! Well, it's no surprise, actually. There _are_ a lot of nations here," Sealand said glancing around at all the people getting along and some, arguing with each other. It was typical; if you were going to put all of the nations together then some were bound to argue. Ha! Some… In their dreams… Oh! Back to the fanfic:

"That's true. I'm glad I haven't seen Russia around. I can enjoy the party," Latvia said with a smile.

Sealand gasped. "WHA! What happened, Sealand? Are you okay?" Latvia urged.

"Yeah! I'm great! That's actually the nation I bumped into at the conference! And literally, _bumped_ into her." Sealand's face lit up when he saw Liechtenstein across the room with Switzerland.

"Who?" Latvia followed Sealand's gaze. "Oh, I see."

"I'm going to say hi to her! I hope she remembers me." Sealand walked up to Liechtenstein. She turned to Sealand and smiled.

"Oh, hello! You are the boy from the World Conference, right? I think your name was… Sealand?" Liechtenstein said with a smile.

Sealand gasped again. "You remembered my name!" Sealand smiled to himself. "Wow…" he said under his breath.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Liechtenstein was confused.

"Oh, it's because no one really knows me, never mind my name. You see, no one thinks of me as a nation," Sealand explained. "My big brother is England but I like to call him Jerk England~"

"Oh, that's nice! I'm Liechtenstein. My big brother is Switzerland. He found me and helped me. He's such a nice big brother!" Liechtenstein gloated as she looked up at Switzerland who blushed.

"Uh… Yeah," Switzerland stuttered. Liechtenstein smiled at her brother a last time and looked at Sealand.

"We go on a lot of picnics together. He doesn't show it but I know he likes my food," she whispered leaning in towards Sealand with a wink.

"That sounds cool!"

"SEALAND?" someone called. Sealand turned around and saw Latvia looking around.

"I should get going. Latvia's looking for me. Bye, Liechtenstein! Nice meeting you!" Sealand walked away waving at the little blond girl.

"Goodbye, Sealand! Nice meeting you, too!" She waved back with a smile. "He's nice. Can we invite him on our next picnic, Big Brother?"

"No." Silence…

"Okay!"

"Please help me!" Russia pleaded.

"O-okay," Latvia said, scared out of his wits. "What happened, Russia? You look very scared…" _Like me when I see you,_ he thought.

"Uh… Heh heh. Well, you see, it's Belarus. She's probably looking for me now…" Russia trailed off looking at his surroundings to see if a woman with a blue dress was anywhere near the two.

"Belarus? Wouldn't she hurt me if she finds me near you?" Latvia said even _more_ petrified.

"Um… Not neccesarily?" Russia said raising his shoulders as if to say, "I'm not sure."

"Whaaa?" Latvia wailed.

"It's okay! Come with me." Russia gripped Latvia's wrist and they weaved through the crowd of countries, hoping not _one_ of them was Belarus.

"Ukraine! Where are you hiding Russia?" Belarus interrogated.

"What? I haven't seen Russia ever since I left to get something to drink! When I came back, you were gone…" Ukraine said worryingly.

"Don't lie! Ever since you made him that scarf, I KNOW you love him! Well, too bad! Russia loves _me_," Belarus said darkly.

"I don't, I swear! PLEASE! Don't hurt me!" Ukraine yelled running away.

"UKRAINE, GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE RUSSIA IS!" Belarus darted toward Ukraine.

"Russia! Did you know Ukraine and Belarus are running around? I think they're looking for you," America said walking up to the sneaking Russia. He was walking around, trying to get away from Belarus; his body was crouched over and was tip-toeing around the crowds with Latvia right behind him.

"They are? Oh no… Belarus is probably looking for me but Ukraine is probably running away from Belarus after Belarus scared her… Poor Ukraine." Russia stood up and Latvia did as well. "Come on, Latvia. We need to get Ukraine away from Belarus!"

"Noooo!" Latvia said starting to cry. "WHAAA!"

"Poor, kid. Oh, well! I need another burger!" America said stuffing his face with the last of his hamburger.

Estonia's eyes widened while he was in mid-conversation with Lithuania. "Uh… What happened, Estonia?" Lithuania asked confused.

"It's… LATVIA!" Estonia called. He shook his head violently to look around the groups of nations surrounding him. "LATVIA? Lithuania, you have to help me. Come on! Let's go!"

_The only way Latvia is in trouble is if Russia's with him…_ Lithuania thought. Then, he realized what he was getting himself into. _Uh oh!_

Once Estonia heard Latvia's sobbing, he ran to the sound. "Latvia! R-Russia…"

"Ooh! You are all here now! Help me. We need Ukraine," Russia told Estonia and Lithuania.

"Ukraine? What happened?" Lithuania asked.

"It's Belarus. She's chasing her."

"Belarus? I'll talk to her! Maybe I can reason with her. I mean, she _does_ love me," Lithuania said proudly. Estonia facepalmed. "Where is she?"

"Around the corner from this wall."

"Got it!" Lithuania got up from his crouching position and walked around the corner to see Belarus staring at Ukraine. Ukraine was against the wall cowering away from her.

"You…!" Belarus said to Ukraine.

"I swear! I don't know where he is!" Ukraine insisted.

"Belarus…?" Lithuania interrupted. Belarus swung her head to Lithuania she scowled.

"What do _you_ want?" Belarus interrogated.

"Uh… I was just wondering, could you… come here?" She hesitated then inched her way to Lithuania.

"What do you want?"

"Well…" Ukraine looked up at Lithuania. Lithuania told Ukraine to sneak around the corner to Russia with his hands. Ukraine nodded. "I was just wondering… if you know that I love you?" Lithuania said, not knowing what else to say.

"This is wasting my time!" Belarus was about to turn away when Lithuania grabbed her arms. "Did you… _touch me?_"

"Uh…" Lithuania stammered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Belarus screamed and chased after Lithuania. He turned the corner and ducked beside Estonia, Latvia, and Russia. Belarus ran past them.

"Where's Ukraine?" Lithuania asked.

"We told her to hide while we calm down Belarus… Guess it's not gonna work considering she's running around on a rampage," Estonia explained.

"Some party Poland threw," Lithuania murmured under his breath to himself.


End file.
